Merry Fishmas, Milo
| image = Merry Fishmas, Milo.png | caption = | season = 2 | production = 207a | broadcast = 46 | story = | writer = Tim McKeon, Meghan McCarthy, Nick Confalone and Neal Dusedau | storyboards = | ws = | director = Bill Reiss & Carl Greenblatt | us = December 9, 2011 | international = December 8, 2012 (Latin America) | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Just One of the Fish" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Milo and Oscar throw a Christmas party, but when they need help with the party prep, they send a special holiday request to their favorite magical dude, Fish Santa Claus. Meanwhile, Bea tries out for the role of Fish Mall Santa. Episode Summary In the episode, Milo and Oscar hold a Christmas Party, but sadly Oscar breaks out in stress pimples. Milo knows he cannot show his face so he says he will handle the party. Later in the mall Bea is saying that she is ready to be Fish Santa (diddly doo.) The lady says that Bea is not Fish Santa, and that she is supposed to be an elf. And so it turns out Randy Pincherson is supposed to be Fish Santa. However, Randy is just doing the part for money. Back with Milo, where he has bought all the stuff and tried to get it set up. He tries to get things set up, but everything falls over into a big mess. "Fish Santa, I could really use some of your magical dude powers right now." Milo then turns to see Fish Santa Claus behind him, but thinks Santa's just an intruder. But after some thural search it turns out it is Fish santa. Santa helps Milo out by using his magical powers to turn the tank into a perfect Christmas Party. When they are just about done, they need Oscar's help. Oscar refuses to come up, but after Milo's convincing conversation with him, Oscar comes up and shows his face. But that scares. Fish Santa Claus, so he topples back, trips into a pipe, and almost gets shredded. He comes out with his hands broken and his clothes off. The episode returns to the mall, where Randy tries telling someone what he wants for Christmas. Bea then tells Randy that maybe the kid should tell what he wants. But Randy is not interested so he throws the kid off the chair with a launch pad. Then Bea tells Randy this is wrong so Randy quits. That triggered Bea to start mauling the outfit off of Randy. So, the woman at the mall finds out and tells Bea to leave and never come back. By then Bea walks into Milo and Oscar's tank and tell's them it was the worst Christmas Eve ever. Then she becomes confused at Santa being in their tank with his hands broken. So Santa tells Bea she should play his part for Christmas Eve to deliver all the presents. Bea becomes excited at that, so she and Milo hop in his sleigh and deliver all the presents, including a pony for Albert Glass and "Secrets of the Universe" to Jumbo Shrimp, except for Randy Pincherson. So Milo and Bea deliver all the presents, and Fish Santa Claus uses Oscar as a tree topper for the Christmas tree in the party. Santa uses his magic to make everyone come, and Clamantha sees Oscar with a mistletoe attached to her head. The episodes ends when Oscar screams. Transcript End Credits Songs *''Christmas Party'' *''Magic'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Fake Beards Memorable Quotes Background Information *Either this episode is not airing December 2, 2011 or Disney Channel has decided not to advertise it. Production Information * Continuity *This is third episode with Milo's name ("Milo Gets a Ninja", "Milo's Big Idea"). Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Bobcat Goldthwait as Fish Santa Claus * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * Lauren Tom as Barb * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea References Category:Episodes